


Lonely Together

by roeskva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, mention of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent and Lydia Martin are grieving the loss of friends and loved ones. Lydia makes a suggestion, and Chris Argent agrees. At least for this one night they will not be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Spoilers up through the end of season 3.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Argent asked.

Lydia looked up at him, from where she was sitting on the couch, staring into nothingness. She shook her head. "Would you mind if I stayed? Just a little longer?"

Argent frowned at her distant expression, then shrugged. "Sure. No problem." He took off the dark jacket he had worn for the funeral, removed his tie, and began clearing things aside from the repast.

He moved as in a trance, putting aside the dishes. It had now been a week since Allison was killed. A year and a half since his wife's death, and two and a half years since his sister's death - by his own hand. Right now he did not know how to go on after so much grief - or even if he wanted to.

Lydia put down the pen she had been holding, and picked up Allison's cell phone from the table. "Everything here reminds me of her."

"Yes," Argent replied flatly. Giving up on the dishes he went to the refrigerator and took a beer from it. "Do you want one?"

"You know I'm not old enough," she answered, reflexively, without even turning to look at him. She kept staring at the telephone. Allison was dead. Aiden was dead.

"Who _cares_ about the laws! Allison is _dead_. She was your friend. My _daughter_. Who _cares_ about rules?" He suddenly exclaimed, losing his control. He angrily opened the bottle of beer. "What difference does it make?!" He took a long drink.

"Yes! She was my best friend!" Lydia turned and looked at him with blazing eyes. "Did you know that it was my birthday on the 19th? _Eighteenth_. The big day. Allison was going to help me arrange the party - when all of this was over. When we had _killed_ the nogitsune and saved Stiles!" She put down the cell phone. "It was going to be great! Bigger and better than the party I had last year. And all our friends would be there." She looked down, not wanting Argent to notice the tears she was fighting not to shed. "Alive and well."

" _That's_ what you care about? A _party_?" Argent slammed the beer bottle down on the kitchen counter, hitting one of the plates in the process and breaking it. He angrily gave the shattered pieces a hard push, making them crash to the floor.

Lydia made a jump from the noise. " _No_!" She glared at him. "Of _course_ not! I care about my _friends_! I _told_ you she was my best friend! I _lost_ my best friend! And then I lost Aiden. He was..." She shook her head and lowered her voice. "I don't _know_ what he was, but he didn't deserve to die. _None_ of them did."

Argent took a deep breath and slowly started picking up the pieces of porcelain from the floor. "Sorry," he finally said. "I'm... I'm a bit on edge, as you probably noticed. We've both lost people who were very dear to us."

Lydia sighed, and nodded shakily. "I understand." She sat still for a moment, trying to grasp it all and get her emotions under control. Trying to decide what to do, what she _wanted_ to do. She did not know, but she knew what she did _not_ want. She did not want to be alone. She rose and went to him. "I think I'd like that beer now."

Argent nodded. "Sure." He put the pieces of porcelain on the table and went to get her a beer. "Here."

Lydia took the bottle and gestured at the couch. "Come, sit with me?"

He sighed. "I understand that you need to talk, but I may not be the best company right now." He sat down.

Lydia shook her head and laughed shortly. "I don't need to _talk_." She took a sip from her beer, and grimaced a little. "I just don't want to be alone. Not right now." She put a hand on his thigh and smiled invitingly. "Do _you_?"

Argent frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure _that_ is such a good idea... nor do I think that is truly what you want," he said, slowly. "Don't you have some other... _friends_?"

"You don't want me?" Lydia asked, a brief expression of pain crossing her face before she returned to looking like she did not care.

She quickly moved her hand away from him. Who did he want her to go to? Jackson had left her. She had loved him, but he had left. There had been others. Several, including Aiden. Who was now dead.

She had not allowed herself to feel much for the men she had slept with after Jackson, it had just been too painful. She also doubted they had felt much for her - well, the majority of them anyway.

Then there was Stiles, who she actually really liked, and who she was _reasonably_ sure liked her too, but after all that had happened with the Nogitsune, she did not think anything between them could work. Not yet, at least.

She looked up from her thoughts as Argent spoke.

"That's not what I meant... don't get me wrong... you're an attractive woman..." He took a deep breath. "I cannot honestly say I wouldn't be... _interested_... if things were different. But I don't think this is the time, besides..."

"Why not?" She interrupted him. "Because I was Allison's friend? Or because you don't think I'm _mature_ enough?"

"Yes." Argent sighed and shook his head. "No. Lydia... listen... you're an intelligent woman. You know that right now we are both... overly emotional. That's _not_ the right time for something like this."

"Why not? I'm not saying I'm interested in anything long-term. I was talking _tonight_ , nothing else. Two lonely people, comforting each other."

They sat in silence for some time, then she placed her hand on his thigh again and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes... I understand." Argent nodded slowly. He clearly made a decision. "You're right." He put his hand over hers and gave her a wry grin. "Bedroom?"

Lydia smiled widely. "You're very direct! I _like_ that!" She gave him a quick kiss, then rose, pulling him after her. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

She gave him a push so he sat down on the bed. Grinning, he watched her as she pulled her dress over her head and threw the piece of clothing aside, not looking to see where it landed.

She removed her bra and threw it at him. "You like to watch, mr. Argent?"

He caught the bra, and smiled as he openly admired her breasts. "Yeah... sure. As long as that's not _all_ I get to do!" He winked at her as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "And please call me Chris - 'mr. Argent' gets a bit weird in a situation like this. Won't you agree?"

She made a low whistle as he took of the shirt. " _Very_ nice! _Chris_."

He smiled, pleased. "Well, you have to keep in shape when you fight werewolves... and other dangerous creatures." He kicked off his shoes and got his pants off with an amazing speed, before leaning back against the pillows. "Aren't you joining me?"

She ran her gaze over him slowly, from the top of the head, down to his feet, lingering a little longer on his chest, and on his groin. She licked her lips. "I'm really looking forward to this!" She smiled and sat down on the bed, reaching out and leisurely running a hand down his right leg. "I've caught you looking at me, you know - when you thought I didn't notice..." She scooted closer and placed a hand on the large bulge in his underpants, squeezing it.

He gasped. "Guilty... as charged." He gave her a mischievous grin. "But then, I suspect you _wanted_ me to look!"

She batted her eyes and gave him an innocent look. "Me?" She grinned and gave his cock another squeeze, harder this time, before grabbing his underpants and pulling them off him. "Mm, nice..." She wrapped her hand around his hard cock and pumped it several times. "Thick and hard... I like that!"

Argent groaned and bucked against her hand. "Lydia..."

"Shhh... _patience_..." she chastised, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the head of his shaft. "All good things come to those who wait, you know."

"Well... it _has_ been a long time..." he admitted, giving her a wry smile. "Sorry about my impatience..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She peeled off her panties in a smooth motion, dropping them carelessly on the floor. "I like quickies!" With an almost predatory smile, she straddled him. "You better make sure I come, though..."

"Of course!" He looked somewhat insulted she could even _think_ he would not satisfy her.

"Good!" She grinned as she grabbed hold of his hard cock and positioned herself over it. "Then we'll _both_ be happy!" She rubbed the tip of his shaft against her wet opening, then slid down over him slowly, closing her eyes as she focused on the sensations. She wriggled a little, trying to get all of him inside, then finally settled herself against him, a look of pleasure on her face.

She sat still for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of him inside her, savouring it.

Argent swallowed hard and placed his hands on her breasts, fondling them. He got an intense expression in his eyes as he enjoyed the sight of the beautiful woman straddling him, coupled with the wonderful feeling of her pussy around his cock.

Lydia leaned into his caress and started moving, slowly raising herself before sliding down over his shaft again and again. Unable to lay still, he thrust up against her each time she slid down.

As she continued riding him, he slipped one hand down between her legs, finding her clit and stroking it, softly at first, then rubbing it harder as she began moaning and slamming down harder and faster against him.

Suddenly, she made a loud shriek and came violently, her face contorting in ecstasy. Argent groaned, and bucked against her, the wonderful sensations of her pussy squeezing his cock almost too much for him.

He grabbed hold of her hips and flipped them over, thrusting into her hard and fast. It took only moments before he climaxed, a half-strangled cry on his lips.

They lay there for several moments, just enjoying the pleasant satisfaction and the heaviness of their bodies.

He touched her lips with his in a brief kiss, before rolling off her. With a satisfied sigh, he lay down on his back. He turned his head a little so he could look at her, and smiled. "You have some _great_ ideas, you know that?"

She turned over on her side and smiled back at him. "Of _course_ I do!" She ran her left hand down over his chest, down to his cock. She scooted closer, keeping her hand on his shaft, stroking him gently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not satisfied yet?"

She laughed. "Oh, it was great, I've got no complaints there. It's just that I've actually _fantasized_ about doing this. About _you_."

"About me?" He laughed. "That's flattering."

"Don't believe me?" Lydia wondered, mock insulted.

"Of course, I'm _always_ open to the idea of beautiful women lusting after me." He winked at her.

She closed her hand around his cock. "Good, because now when I have you, I intend to take full advantage of it! Tomorrow is a _long_ way off!"

"I hope I won't disappoint you... I'm not a teenager, you know..."

"Does that mean you just want to go to sleep now?" She pouted at him as she began pumping his shaft.

He gasped, and felt his body react again. He closed his eyes for a moment, as she continued pleasuring him, quickly making him erect again. He gasped again, then opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Not at all!"

"That's good, I..." She gave a surprised - and pleased - shriek as he suddenly grabbed her and rolled them over, pushing her down into the bed. He kissed her passionately, sliding a hand down between her legs and rubbing her clit.

"This is what you were fantasizing about?" Argent asked, a teasing tone in his voice. "Or _this_?" He licked at her left nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. "Or maybe it was _this_?" He crawled down between her legs and placed his mouth over her clit and started laving it with his tongue.

Lydia moaned and bucked against his mouth. "A... _all_ of it!"

Argent grinned and focused on the pleasant task of making sure she was _thoroughly_ satisfied.

It would be a long - and pleasurable - night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the story I wanted to write, but after watching Allison Argent get killed, my muse refused to cooperate on the other story, and this one happened instead. Hopefully, I can eventually write the other...


End file.
